Changes
by SeenWriting
Summary: The trials and tribulations that Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray have to go through on their road through friendship towards something more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so here's my other fic. This is gonna be longer definitely and it will see our girls becoming friends and developing stronger feelings while struggling with high-school. All of this is in the same universe as the other two but they stand alone too so you don't have to read the others if you don't want. Enough said for now. Please read and review but mostly, enjoy. ")**

So they had won. Being a part of a winning team made you feel special but this time it did nothing for Quinn. She was now sixteen, pregnant and homeless. Nothing but a sad statistic. Finn had been sweet about it telling her that he understood what had driven her to lie but that he needed space and time to find it in him to forgive her. With emphasis on the space, which meant that she could no longer stay in his house. She had figured as much but thanked him for not being cruel about it; after all, he was characterized by being a noble person no matter how dimwitted he might be.

Puck offered his house citing his abilities to be a good father and boyfriend. Which included spiking cupcakes with pot and providing her with everything necessary as long as she would look the other way while he 'fulfilled' his needs with the whole cheerleading squad. She refused, there was enough drama with him as it was and moving in with him would just blur all of the boundaries she was trying to set. So, while everybody else spent the entire bus ride oozing happiness, she was frantically trying to find a solution to her housing problem.

She never noticed the small brunette approaching her seat all the way to the back of the bus. "Q…Quinn? Uh…I…may I…may I sit with you."

The blonde had never seen the tiny singer stutter before; it was rather adorable. _I did not just think that! _"Uh, sure, go ahead. Did you need anything?"

The brunette sat beside the former cheerleader and inhaled deeply clearly preparing herself for a full-blown 'Berry' rant. "I know I've said this before but I am deeply sorry that I had to go and disclose a secret that was most certainly not mine to share and hurting you in the process. I talked to Finn before he got into 's car and he mentioned that he had asked you to move out and I can't help but wonder what is going to become of your housing situation. You know, being pregnant means you have to take care of yourself…"

"Rachel, Rachel…calm down! I already told you that you only did what I wasn't brave enough to do on my own…" The blonde grabbed both of the starlet's hands to pull the attention to her. All that she got was a light blush and a confused look. "What?"

_Rachel, she called me Rachel!_ The diva composed herself and straightened in her seat. "You have never called me by my name before. At least not consciously."

The pregnant girl diverted her gaze in shame. "Oh…right…" She'd been a snobbish bitch to her and Rachel still looked really guilty, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. "Well to answer your question I have no idea. You just interrupted my brainstorming session on the matter." In any other situation she would just have told Rachel to go away and insulted her somehow. But this time, she found herself with no energy to do that and maybe, just maybe, she could use the brunette's help thinking.

"Actually…I was thinking, and of course this is only in the event of you agreeing to it. I mean, seeing as I am partially responsible for Finn's decision, it would only be fitting. However, only in the event of you agreeing to it…"

"Rachel" Quinn interrupted the beginnings of another rant. "Just come out with it already."

The tiny starlet found something interesting in the hem of her skirt and took a deep breath. "Okay then, wouldyouliketocomelivewithme?"

The blonde snorted. "Okay, let's try that again only this time a little slower how about that?"

"Would you be willing to come live with me?" Rachel asked, this time making sure that Quinn understood every word and that she was serious.

"What? I don't know Rachel. I mean; I've never been the best person towards you. Besides I wouldn't want to impose on you or your fathers for that matter."

Rachel knew that this would be her response so she had already prepared a counter argument. "None of that. You need someone this time and if I can help you then our past…history doesn't matter. Besides, both of my fathers agree wholeheartedly, I've already called them. And as for imposing you needn't worry. We have the room, please?"

Quinn hesitated for another minute. "Okay, but this in no way a permanent arrangement. I'll figure something out."

Regarding this as a small victory but a victory nonetheless Rachel flashed her trademark 'Berry' megawatt smile. "Yes, of course. Don't worry about a thing."

Neither of the girls moved for the rest of the trip but they didn't speak either. Strangely enough, the silence between them didn't feel awkward as either of them thought it might be.

When they finally got to the school where everyone's parents were already waiting for them both girls lingered back and after a few moments headed towards the blonde's car. "Would you like me to accompany you to Finn's house so you can get your stuff?"

"If that's okay with you, I don't want to…" the blonde began.

"Impose yeah, yeah…I know. Now, let's go." The diva said with a broad grin that widened impossibly at the blush creeping into Quinn's face.

It turned out that the former cheerleader didn't have much to pack and they didn't take as long as the brunette thought they would. Rachel felt a wave of anger wash over her when Quinn explained that her parents had only allowed her thirty minutes to pack so she forgot a lot of stuff. At one point, where the blonde was looking for some clothes in the laundry basket, the starlet took advantage of the opportunity and pulled Finn into his room to have a word with the dimwitted quarterback.

"What's up Rach?" The freakishly tall teen asked with the lopsided grin that had previously been the brunette's downfall.

"Finn, I want to tell you that I'm deeply disappointed in you."

"What? What did I do?"

"I understand that the whole situation with Quinn and Noah was extremely painful and possibly embarrassing for you. However, I do not think that asking her to move out was a sensible decision. She may not be carrying your child but she _was _your girlfriend for quite some time before all of this happened. One you claimed to love and who is currently homeless." Her voice wasn't accusing, she just had to get her thoughts on the matter out.

"But…but she lied to me!" The boy exclaimed slightly offended.

"I know Finn, please let me finish. Even though I think it was not correct of you to do it, I understand your reasons. I'm not accusing you of anything, I just wanted to tell you that sometimes you have to step out of yourself and try to look at things with a wider perspective. Do you know what I mean?"

"Uh…I…yeah I think I do. But we are okay right?"

The brunette fought to keep from rolling her eyes. He pretty much had understood nothing of what she had just said. After all, it was known that the quarterback was not the brightest tool in the shed.

"Yes, we are."

The boy grinned. "Awesome!"

Both teenagers stepped out and ran into Quinn who was carrying a duffel bag. "This would be it I think." An awkward silence fell between Finn and both girls. None of them knew the proper etiquette for when your pregnant ex-girlfriend was moving out and going to live with her enemy of up until a few hours ago that just happened to be the girl you cheated with.

"So, let's go then. Daddy is cooking dinner tonight."

Both girls got into the blonde's car while Finn stood in the doorway. He actually waved. They say ignorance is bliss; maybe that's why he was happy most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's next chapter, guys. Sorry for the delay but I'm working on the next installment to be posted as soon as it's done later during the day. I know it's a little slow but bear with me. The emotional stuff had to be dealt with right off the bat. As always read and review, tell me what you think. **

"Are you sure about this?" the blonde asked for the umpteenth time. She had yet to relinquish her death grip on the steering wheel.

They'd been sitting in Quinn's car for almost ten minutes now doing nothing but staring at the Berry house. Hiram and Leroy had already called Rachel to ask what was taking so long. It seemed that the blonde could not make herself get out of the car, she was like a fish out of water with this whole 'Rachel being nice after all the mocking' thing.

"Quinn, you are a pregnant teenager. I know we're not exactly the best of friends...okay we are not even close to being friends but...if not for you then do it for your child." The brunette's voice was firm but gentle. She understood how much she had hurt Quinn with her indiscretion and only hoped to make up for it. The Glee club's weird dating game was not the baby's fault.

"Okay, and Rachel...I...thank you."

"You're welcome..." The petite diva beamed but turned pensive almost all of a sudden. "You know? I kind of like it when you call me by my given name and not 'man hands', 'RuPaul', 'Treasure Trail'..."

The former cheerleader, mortified, blushed profusely and averted her gaze. However, hazel orbs snapped back to chocolate ones once Quinn heard a snort from the short girl. "Relax, I was just teasing you. Although I do like it, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't do that!" The blonde said really smiling for the first time during the whole day. "And I happen to like your name."

"Good, let's go then because I'm starving and daddy made vegetable lasagna today. You'll love it."

With that, both girls exited the car and took the bags from the trunk. The short brunette was going on about the guest room and how comfortable she hoped the blonde would feel here. The pregnant girl found quite amazing how Rachel could go from serious and sincere to chipper in mere seconds. Maybe, just maybe there was more to her than the conceited diva she let everybody at school see.

Well, the vegetable lasagna was indeed excellent, Quinn didn't remember a time she had such a nice dinner. At the Fabray house it was all a very solemn affair whereas the Berrys talked and bickered like a real family. It was nice but she still felt sad about her situation, that these people would make her feel more welcome than her own parents.

"So you approved of my lasagna blondie but are there any special requests food-wise?" Leroy Berry asked the new addition to their household after serving everyone their second helping.

Before Quinn could respond Rachel spoke. "Don't call her that daddy, she doesn't like it."

How Rachel came to possess such information the blonde couldn't imagine. However, since a response was still required she composed herself as fast as she could. "Mr. Berry, really, there is no need…I'm already imposing on you so much, I wouldn't want to abuse…"

Both Rachel and Leroy rolled their eyes at the girl's answer. She was beginning to sound like a broken record with this 'imposing' speech. However, it was Hiram that stopped his two drama queens from saying anything to the timid the pregnant girl. "I think this is a matter for another day, I want to discuss Sectionals right now…Finn's little stunt was a little dramatic for my taste."

That seemed to do the trick since Rachel launched into a tirade about the whole ordeal. How unethical it had been for Coach Sylvester to leak the setlist but even more so coming from the directors of the rival school's glee clubs. Quinn occasionally got a word in and smiled at the brunette's antics. She thought the shorter girl was right of course, but she still found the way she used her body language so dramatically rather adorable. _Wait, what? Rachel Berry, adorable?_

Twenty minutes later it was Hiram again who spoke. "Rachel darling, daddy and I would like to talk to Quinn for a bit if that's alright with you."

Rachel knew this was coming and with a knowing smile excused herself from the table. She patted the former cheerleader's shoulder comfortingly and headed upstairs to her room. There were some math problems with her name on them that were not gonna solve themselves.

Once they were by themselves Hiram turned to Quinn who was sitting slumped in her chair. "Quinn, we wanted to talk to you because your situation is very peculiar."

The girl sighed. "I know Mr. Berry. I'm aware of the…complications I've brought to your home…"

The man held up a hand to indicate he wasn't finished. "Quinn, please stop. Leroy and I merely wanted to make clear that you are not imposing, brought complications or anything else that might indicate you are a hassle to this household. Isn't that right honey?" He turned to his husband.

Leroy smiled. "It is, Quinn, we want you to know that you are very much welcome here. We wanted to ask you if you were seeing any doctor because if you're not I can ask a friend of mine to take you on as a patient."

Hiram continued after the girl gave no indication of wanting to interrupt. "We also wanted to incorporate your dietary needs to our own, Leroy wasn't kidding back there you know?"

The men's words were interrupted by a sob coming from the girl sitting across from them. _God, I blame the baby hormones for turning me into mush. Get it together Fabray! What's with the waterworks every five minutes? _

The girl didn't know what to say so she simply stood up and walked around the table to hug both men. She tried to put as much feeling into it as she could. "Thank you. Just thank you."

The men squeezed her a little in their hug and it was oddly reassuring. "No problem sweetie. Now, about the food…" Leroy said in a serious tone.

"I don't have anything specific. Oh, but bacon would be great!"

"Yes! Neither Rachel nor Hiram can deny a pregnant girl her bacon!" Leroy proclaimed and Quinn arched a questioning eyebrow to the other man.

"I'm Jewish. He converted so we could get married but he sure does love his meat." Hiram said with an amused smile.

"I've had to pull off a lot of emotional blackmail so I can get only a little but now that you're here, it's free game."

The three of them burst out laughing after a few seconds. Maybe it was a family thing, Quinn thought. One minute ago these men were welcoming a very pregnant teen into their house, quite strangely she might add, and now they were bickering about bacon. They were indeed a bizarre family but the girl couldn't deny that they made her feel welcome almost instantly.

"Alright, I think we should stop before Quinn is completely scared by our weirdness. You can go up if you want sweetie, and remember, this is your home now, okay?"

The blonde nodded and moved to leave. "Okay, than you Mr. Berry." After one quick hug and kiss from each man she started climbing the stairs.

Once in the upper floor she started walking through the corridor towards the room Rachel had led her to before so she could get settled properly. She was so caught up in her own musings that she found herself colliding with a warm body just outside the bathroom.

Hazel eyes made the huge mistake of looking up. It was Rachel. _Of course it's Rachel you dork! _A very wet Rachel Berry enveloped in a really small and equally wet towel. This time Quinn was happy to have a photographic memory because she blushed and diverted her gaze almost immediately. However, her mind took quite a mental snapshot of the girl. _What a snapshot indeed. How can that towel be so small, she's tiny for god's sake!_

"Uhm, I'm sorry Rachel, I should've looked where I was going. I didn't mean to…you know…I'll just go…"

"N…no Quinn, by all means it was m…my uh, my fault yes." The short brunette stammered at the same time fumbling to make sure the towel stayed firmly draped around her body. _Real smooth Rachel, real smooth. She just bumped into you and you are a blubbering idiot! _The short brunette watched as Quinn ran the rest of the way to her room however short the distance was.

Once in the safety of her room the blonde plopped down on the bed. Could she have been more of a spaz back there? Rachel must think she is crazy now. Why did she get so nervous? She'd showered in the locker rooms with the Cheerios lots of times and she'd never experienced this reaction to a girl in a towel. "Baby hormones, yeah, that's it."

The pregnant girl went about her routine to get ready for bed. She only hoped that the nightmares let her rest a bit more this time. Tomorrow would be another day for sure.

She rubbed her belly soothingly and whispered. "Goodnight baby."


End file.
